la chica desconocida
by agemoniobelen
Summary: crees conoser a alguien pero no sabes como es realmente , Glitch conose a Maddie una chica curiosa y dulce pero loque no sabe esque es contratada para encontrar la ubicacion de la DCI , sera que el podra cambiarla ? o que ella lo manipulara para que le diga la ubicacion? . mi primera historia en esta seccion :) Glitch x oc .
1. Chapter 1

**La chica desconocida**

**holiwiii soy nueva en esa seccion ok **

**espero que les guste no sean duros por fis**

**nota : Dance Central no me pertenece **

**para no aburrirlos que empiese la historia.**

* * *

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana, dos chicos caminaban por un parque tranquilamente, el chico de unos 13-14 años de edad, cabello negro con un mechón verde, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

A su lado estaba una chica morena, cabello negro rizado, ojo café y 13-14 años de edad.

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que una "pequeña" conversación apareció .

Lil`T.: este atajo es estúpido vamos a llegar tarde , hay que acelerar el paso- dijo Lil`T. frustrada.

Glitch: te vas a quejar otra vez! , en primer lugar quedamos eb esperar el auto- bus para ir a la escuela pero lo perdimos y en segundo lugar tu dijiste lo del atajo a la escuela , y recuerda que después de clases yo tengo que ir a la estación de trenes a practicar la rutina con Mo , y no voy a llegar tarde como la última vez , asi que cállate y sigamos avanzando-dijo Glitch ya arto de escuchar las quejas de su amiga.

Lil`T.: amm Glitch -la chica trataba de hablar pero el chico la interrumpe .

Glitch: ahora que quieres decir esta vez Lil`T.!-dijo enojado .

Lil`T.: primero deja el estrés y segundo fíjate por donde caminas porque te vas- Lil` termino de decir la advertencia, cuando Glitch se tropieza y cae con algo o mejor dicho alguien

Xx: Oye! …. Fíjate por donde caminas quieres! –le reclamaba una chica , de cabello castaño claro , ojos negros ,y de piel blanca de unos 14-15 años de edad , pero nadie lo notaba por ser un poco pequeña

Lil`T.: ooh Dios, Glitch te dije que te fijaras , lo siento mucho perdone a mi amigo , No se fija por donde va!-dijo Lil`T. algo apenada con la chica.

Glitch : Lil`T. tu no dijiste eso! – dijo Glitch enojado, y aun sobándose la cabeza

Xx: si el , es tu amigo , mi más grande pesar –dijo la chica asiendo reír a Lil`T. y enfureciendo a Glitch

Glitch: y tú de que te ríes ¡? –dijo el joven enojado.

Lil`T.: enserio no han notado en qué posición quedaron los dos cuando cayeron , y aún están así -dijo riendo .

Ambos jóvenes no habían notado eso hasta darse cuenta en cómo habían quedado , la chica estaba encima de Glitch con las manos en sus hombros y el susodicho con las manos en la cintura de la chica , y acetímetros de distancia

Cuando notaron eso la chica se levantó con las mejillas enrojecidas y extendiendo la mano para ayudar al chico que estaba en el piso.

Lil`T.: no me digan que no lo habían notado? –dijo aguantándose la risa

Glitch: en verdad No! –dijo con las mejillas rojas y enfurecido

Xx: bueno si no les importa me voy –dijo la chica con las mejillas coloradas empezando a caminar.

Cuando vieron que la chica se fue , otra discusión empezó .

Glitch: Lil`T. no dijiste nada que me estrellaría con alguien! –dijo enojado

Lil`T.: viejo cálmate quieres , cuando estabas en el piso con la chica , me mandaron un mensaje urgente de la DCI –dijo entregándole el teléfono a Glitch para que pudiera ver el mensaje

Glitch : esto es malo y también creo que el ensayo se va a cancelar –dijo leyendo el mensaje.

Lil`T.: Nooo! , enserio –dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos .

Glitch: ya deja el sarcasmo Lil`T. y vamos corriendo a la escuela que llegaremos tarde –dijo enfadado y entregándole el teléfono.

Lil`T.: ok , pero cuando lleguemos a la DCI les mostrare la foto que les tome a ti y a la chica de la posición que habían quedado cuando se cayeron a Mo y a Taye –dijo pícaramente

Glitch al oír eso se quedó pálido y sonrojado.

Glitch: Queeeee!? , borra esa foto ahora! –dijo con las mejillas color carmesí.

Lil`T.: no la voy a borrar, y sabes que se las enviare ahora asi que , ADIOS! –dijo con picardía y saliendo corriendo .

Glitch: Lil`T.! ven aquí ahora! –dijo persiguiéndola

Cuando Glitch logro alcanzar a Lil`T. ya habían llegado justo a tiempo a la escuela.

En el recreo…..

En los corredores de la escuela ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilos que ese silencio se rompió

Glitch: muy bien Lil`T. dime que no enviaste esa foto? –dijo "algo" alterado

Lil`T.: no , no la envié aun , gracias por acordármelo -dijo con picardía .

Glitch: yo y mi bocota , no les mandes esa foto has entendido! –dijo enojado y comenzando a caminar.

Lil`T.: bien tu ganas no les mandare la foto –dijo desanimada y comenzando a seguir a su amigo

Glitch: gracias –dijo aliviado de que nadie viera la foto .

Lil`T.: de nada .AH , y ten cuidado con. – no pudo terminar la frase a tiempo.

Glitch se tropieza con alguien asiendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

Xx: Oye!... Pero queee!? … tu otra vez! –dijo la misma chica quien se había tropezado en el parque.

Glitch: hola otra ve y que haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido y confundido de volver a ver a la chica

Xx: Y para que quieres saber? –dijo en tono molesto la chica.

Lil`T.: hola otra vez , y creo que es el peor momento pero quedaron igual que en el parque –dijo en voz baja nada más para que los dos jóvenes oyesen.

Ambos jóvenes se tornaron de color carmesí , se quedaron mirando fijamente , Glitch quedo fascinado por los hermosos ojos de la chica que no lograba reaccionar , igual que la chica.

Lil`T. se empezó a sentir incomoda y aburrida por la situación

Lil`T.: aaamm chicos si se va a besar aganlo ya! Que esto es incómodo –dijo con picardía.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron en lo que dijo Lil`T. y quedaron aún más rojos que antes.

Glitch: te ayuda a levantarte? –dijo levantándose del piso sin mirar a la chica al los ojos y con las mejillas rojisas.

Xx: no yo puedo sola gracias –dijo levantándose del suelo.

Lil`T.: creo que no nos hemos presentado a si que . Hola soy Lil`T. –dijo con una sonrisa

Xx: hola yo soy Madeleine pero me puedes decir Maddie -dijo con una sonrisa

Glitch aún no reaccionaba después de la segunda caída con Maddie , y empezó a sentir algo que jamás había sentido antes en su pecho hasta ahora.

Lil`T.: hoolaa tierra llamando Glitch , Amigo no seas grosero preséntate –dijo molesta.

Glitch: QUE? Que? …. A si perdón yo so-soy Glitch –dijo nervioso y sonriendo.

Maddie : ok y Glitch siempre eres distraído por donde vas o no te fijas por donde caminas? –dijo con un tono de seriedad.

Glitch: si me fijo por donde voy solo que alguien! -*mira a Lil`T.*-me distrajo y tropecé con tigo dos veces , lo siento Maddie –dijo bajando la cabeza con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Maddie: te perdono y ya se que eso fue un accidente –dijo con una sonrisa.

Glitch: hablas enserio –dijo sin creerlo.

Maddie: si hablo enserio, porque me preguntas si hablo enserio? –dijo con curiosidad.

Glitch :por nada , sola mente pre-preguntaba –dijo nervioso.

Maddie le dio una mirada seria a Glitch que le decía "_no creías lo que dije?" _, Glitch había quedado sin palabras y sonrojado , mientras que Lil`T. estaba riéndose de la expresión de su amigo "_esto se lo diré a Mo y a Taye" _ pensó ella .

Maddie: esto ya esta asiéndome sentir incomoda asi que me retiro adiós –dijo yéndose al aula de clases

Lil`T.: Glitch no te enojes en lo que dire –dijo ella , haciendo que su amigo se preguntara _" de que estas hablando?" ._

Lil`T.: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... parecía que nunca hubieses hablado seriamente con una chica . JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...-dijo riéndose

Glitch : CALLATE! En primer lugar pensé que no lo decía enserio , y en segundo lugar me congele –dijo enojado .

Lil`T.: tu! Congelarte vamos eso …..aaahh! ya se lo que pasa –dijo ella

Glitch: que! Quieres decir –dijo confundido

Lil`T.: te gusta Maddie! –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Glitch :queeeeeee! … claro que no –dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas

Lil`T.: si claro y yo naci ayer , te gusta Maddie eso es lo que pasa estas enamorado –dijo con picardía

Glitch: cállate y entremos al salón que después nos vamos ok! –dijo enfurecido

Lil`T.: ok! Pero que será la emergencia?-dijo recordando el mensaje que le habían enviado.

Glitch : no tengo idea pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno –dijo entrando al salón …..

continuara...

* * *

tada ... voy a tratar de actualisar no desesperen

bueno a quise despide la dulce agemonio belen , bye bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

La chica desconocida 2

**holi lo ise logre actualizar yeeeey! **

**NOTA: Dance Central no me pertenese**

**y mas preamgulo o como sea que empieze la historia :)**

* * *

Anterior mente….

Maddie le dio una mirada seria a Glitch que le decía "no creías lo que dije?" , Glitch había quedado sin palabras y sonrojado , mientras que Lil`T. estaba riéndose de la expresión de su amigo "esto se lo diré a Mo y a Taye" pensó ella .

Maddie: esto ya esta asiéndome sentir incomoda asi que me retiro adiós –dijo yéndose al aula de clases

Lil`T.: Glitch no te enojes en lo que dire –dijo ella , haciendo que su amigo se preguntara " de que estas hablando?" .

Lil`T.: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... parecía que nunca hubieses hablado seriamente con una chica . JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...-dijo riéndose

Glitch : CALLATE! En primer lugar pensé que no lo decía enserio , y en segundo lugar me congele –dijo enojado .

Lil`T.: tu! Congelarte vamos eso …..aaahh! ya se lo que pasa –dijo ella

Glitch: que! Quieres decir –dijo confundido

Lil`T.: te gusta Maddie! –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Glitch :queeeeeee! … claro que no –dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas

Lil`T.: si claro y yo naci ayer , te gusta Maddie eso es lo que pasa estas enamorado –dijo con picardía

Glitch: cállate y entremos al salón que después nos vamos ok! –dijo enfurecido

Lil`T.: ok! Pero que será la emergencia?-dijo recordando el mensaje que le habían enviado.

Glitch : no tengo idea pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno –dijo entrando al salón …..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar al aula de clases se consiguen con el alboroto matutino , los chicos tirando bolitas de papel , las chicas con los teléfonos , hasta que el profesor entra.

Profesor: buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor

Algunos chicos de mala gana saludaron y otros se quedaron callados

Aula :buenos días profesor –dijeron todos aburridos

Profesor muy bien clase hoy tendremos a una alumna nueva , ven a acá y preséntate no seas tímida-dijo el profesor

La chica se paró del último puesto puesto y camino asía el frente de la clase

Lil`T. Y Glitch se sorprendieron en ver a Maddie en su aula de clases .

Maddie .me llamo Madeleine pero me pueden llamar Maddie –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Maddie con cara de enamorados, Glitch noto eso y empezaba a sentir celos y miraba a los demás chicos con rabia

Lil`T.: hay Glitch creo que tienes competencia –dijo en voz baja para que el oyese.

Glitch: de que estas hablando Lil´T –dijo enojado

Lil`T lo miro con cara de _"es en serio" _ -viejo es obio que te gusta Maddie ,y además estas mirando a los demás chicos del aula con rabia-dijo en susurro

Glitch se percato en lo que dijo su amiga y se sonrojo _"que me esta pasando yo nunca e actuado asi y ahora vengo a comportarme de un modo que ni yo conocía? " _ pensó

Glitch estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que el timbre de la salida había sonado

Profesor: muy bien clase es todo por hoy ya se pueden ir –dijo guardando los marcadores de pizarra.

Lil`T noto que Glitch no había reaccionado , asi que se le ocurrio una idea para que reaccione

Lil`T: piss …Maddie ven rápido –dijo asiéndole una seña a Maddie que de una vez fue a averiguar que quería su nueva amiga

Maddie: que? Sucede Lil`T por que me llamas?-pregunto

Lil`T: si te dijera que me ayudaras con una travesura para un amigo? ….. que me dirias?-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Maddie se lo pensó bien y acepto , la sonrisa traviesa de Lil`T se agrando mas

Maddie : Lil`T una pregunta a quien le aremos la broma?-dijo guardando sus cuadernos en la mochila

Lil`T:solo mira para el lado de la ventana –dijo señalando a Glitch

Maddie :aaaah ….y que quieres hacerle?-pregunto

Lil`T se acercó a Maddie y empezó a susurrarle su idea

Lil`T: ya entendiste el plan-dijo con una sonrisa

Maddie: si lo entendí-dijo

Glitch seguía en sus pensamientos que no noto a Maddie acércasela, hasta que sintió algo cálido en su mejilla que reacciono de una vez

Glitch: pero qué? …a…a…a hola Ma..Maddie-dijo nervios

Maddie: hola, y no te diste cuenta que ya termino la clase verdad?-pregunto

Glitch quedo en un shock no se había dado cuenta de eso , Maddie solo lo miro y se le acerca

Maddie: aam Glitch estas… hay?-preginta ella

Glitch: qué? A perdón es que solo , no me había dado cuenta que ya termino la clase es todo –dijo sonrojado

Maddie :está bien ….. entonces salimos del salón o te piensas quedar?-dijo sonriendo

Glitch : si ya voy … solo déjame guardar mis cosas ok-dijo empezando a recoger sus útiles

Maddie :está bien te espero afuera –dijo ella , antes de irse Maddie se le acerca a Glitch y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla que los dejo sonrojado y se va , pero no notaron que Lil`T había tomado una foto del rápido beso de que Maddie le había dado a Glitch.

Ya fuera del salón…..

Lil`T: y dime resulto –pregunto ella

Maddie : si quedo rojo como tomate -dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas

Lil`T : Maddie una pregunta porque estas roja?-dijo pero ella ya sabia la respuesta

Maddie: no por nada –dijo sonrojada

Lil`T: como digas –dijo con una sonrisa picara

En pocos minutos sale de aula Glitch y ve que Lil`T y Maddie estaban en la puerta esperándolo

Glitch: muy bien gracias por esperarme-dijo sonriendo

Maddie y Lil`T: no hay de que –dijeron las dos

De repente un auto de color negro se para en frente de la escuela , Glitch y Lil`T se miraron extrañados _" que estará haciendo este auto aquí a quien buscaran?_" pensaron los dos

Maddie : llegaron a buscarme , lo siento no podre acompañarlos –dijo desanimada

Glitch: descuida tal vez en otra ocasión –dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Maddie , esta nada mas le sonríe.

Maddie: bueno ya me tengo que ir , adiós –dijo despidiéndose de Lil`T y de Glitch

Lil`T: adiós Maddie nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriendo

Glitch: adiós Maddie-dijo sonriendo y a la vez desanimado

Cuando ven que el auto se va con Maddie , ambos chicos empiezan a caminar dirigiéndose de una vez a la DCI.

Lil`T: muy bien esta vez tomaremos un atajo para llegar mas rápido –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: NOOOOO! ….. como el de esta mañana , prefiero seguir tomando el mismo camino que tus locos atajos-dijo recordando que había pasado

Lil`T: como quieras , pero les dire lo de tu nueva novia a Mo y a Taye –con esas palabras sale corriendo

Glitch: Lil`T ven a acá!...y Maddie no es mi novia!-dijo sonrojado y persiguiéndola

En otro lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad…

1Xx: muy bien echo mi querida niña-dijo un señor de tex escalofriante

2Xx: no hay de que maestro , ellos están empezando a confiar en mi –dijo una chica con un manto negro y una capucha cubriéndole la cara

1Xx: en muy poco tiempo la DCI dejara de existir y nadie podrá detenernos! …..muajajaja!-dijo el hombre.

2Xx: y que pasara si me descubren?-pregunto

1Xx: tranquila, tranquila ellos no sospecharan nada y intenta ganar su confianza y veo que has hecho que uno de ellos ese chico Glitch , está dándote confianza mi querida niña –dijo sonriendo

2Xx: alto , tu me dijiste que Lil`T del equipo Flash4wrd , acaso el también es de la DCI?-pregunto

1Xx:si y es de Hi-Def , gánate la confianza de ambos pero más del joven creo que será aun mas fácil no lo crees así mi querida Maddie –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maniaca

Maddie: si maestro –dijo ella

Xx: aah… y Maddie has cualquier método para ganarte su confianza y si alguien te llegasen a descubrir liquidala-con esas ultimas palabras la chica se retira.

Xx: y ahora la DCI va a saber de mi venganza… MUAJAJA!...

continuara...

* * *

quien sera este hombre? porque se querra vengar?

muy bien espero les alla gustado , actualisare lo antes posible y si tengo tiempo

bueno abrazos , besos cuidense aqui se despide su tierna agemonio belen bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

La chica deonocida 3

**hola me tarde un poco en actualisar pero aqui estoy**

**nota:Dance Central no me pertenese**

**ya para no aburrirlos que empiese la historia...**

* * *

Anterior mente...

2Xx: y que pasara si me descubren?-pregunto

1Xx: tranquila, tranquila ellos no sospecharan nada y intenta ganar su confianza y veo que has hecho que uno de ellos ese chico Glitch , está dándote confianza mi querida niña –dijo sonriendo

2Xx: alto , tu me dijiste que Lil`T del equipo Flash4wrd , acaso el también es de la DCI?-pregunto

1Xx:si y es de Hi-Def , gánate la confianza de ambos pero más del joven creo que será aun mas fácil no lo crees así mi querida Maddie –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maniaca

Maddie: si maestro –dijo ella

Xx: aah… y Maddie has cualquier método para ganarte su confianza y si alguien te llegasen a descubrir liquidala-con esas ultimas palabras la chica se retira.

Xx: y ahora la DCI va a saber de mi venganza… MUAJAJA!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente …

Glitch caminaba solo en el parque hasta que escucha que alguien lo llamaba.

Maddie: HOLA! . GLITCH! –dijo corriendo en donde estaba el joven con una sonrisa

Glitch se sorprende de ver a la chica corriendo hacia el.

Glitch: HOLA!...Maddie –respondió el sonriéndole a la chica

Cuando Maddie llega a donde esta Glitch , le da un gran abrazo al joven que lo deja sorprendido y sonrojado

Maddie: como estas? –dijo aun abrasando, a un sonrojado joven.

Glitch: bi….bi….bien y..y tu? –pregunto tartamudeando .

Maddie : bien , oye donde esta Lil`T? –pregunto mirando a todos lados y soltando a Glitch.

Glitch: Lil`T , esta enferma por eso no vino –dijo sonrojado y mirando al suelo .

Maddie: entonces ….. vamos a la escuela? , porque llegaremos tarde –dijo ella , con las mejillas rojas.

Glitch: a…a…. si vámonos entonces –dijo empezando a caminar

Pensamiento de Glitch….

"OK, no me esperaba que Maddie me abrazara , ella me gusta , y no se si me puse rojo , ella lo abra notado?, espero que no lo alla hecho"

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch…..

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar , Glitch estaba nervioso porque Maddie caminaba a su lado.

Pensamiento de Maddie …

"_valla esto será muy fácil estoy sola con él intentare sacarle algo de información de la DCI , o lo que pueda conseguir"._

Fin de pensamiento de Maddie …..

En el camino a la escuela, Maddie se le empezaba a acercar otro poco Glitch, él susodicho empezó a notar la cercanía de Maddie , y empezaba a ponerse nervioso .

Maddie: am….. Glitch, porque vistes así? , acaso eres animador de fiestas infantiles? –pregunto con una sonrisa

Glitch: NO, no soy animador de fiestas infantiles, soy un bailarín por eso mi estilo es así –dijo sonriéndole.

Maddie: enserio? –pregunto otra vez sorprendida.

Glitch: Si enserio , y porque la curiosidad en saber? –pregunto esta vez él.

Maddie: no por nada , sola mente preguntaba porque pensé que después de clases eras animador de fiestas infantiles nada mas –dijo ella moviendo las pestañas y sonriendo.

Glitch:ok , am….. Maddie una pregunta –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y sonrojado

Maddie: cuál es? –pregunto

Glitch: quería saber si tenías , am….bueno si tienes no…no…novio?-dijo nervioso con las mejillas enrojecidas y sin querer mirarla .

Maddie: no tengo novio, y porque me preguntas eso? – dijo con curiosidad

Glitch: por….por…. por nada, sola mente era curiosidad –dijo nervioso y sonriendo

Maddie nada más se le queda mirando con una sonrisita picara.

Maddie: y tú, tienes novia? –pregunto

Glitch quedo pálido y sonrojada por la pregunta de Maddie.

Glitch: no , no te….tengo novia, porque pre….preguntas –dijo nervioso

Maddie: no por nada sola mente era curiosidad –dijo sonriendo

Glitch quedo sonrojado, hasta que llegara a la escuela, al momento de entrar los chicos quedaron mirando a ambos pero se quedaron mirando a un más a Maddie , mientras que las chicas empezaban a susurrarse cosas entre ellas , hasta que un pequeño "grupito" de chicos se les aceraron

Chico1:vaya ,vaya miren quien tenemos aquí al torpe -*voltea y ve a Maddie a su lado*- y que tenemos aquí -*la mira de arriba abajo*-una princesa o una linda muñequita? –dijo

Pensamiento de Maddie….

"_genial, lo que me faltaba un grupo de torpes que van a echar a perder mi plan, lo que me falta "_

Fin de pensamiento de Maddie….

Glitch: oigan ya, déjenos quieren –dijo arto , y enojado

Chico2: y a ti quien te pregunto, acaso esta princesa es tu novia –dijo riéndose

Maddie: en verdad, si lo soy –dijo sobresaltando a los chicas , y sorprendiendo a un sonrojado Glitch.

Chico1: QUE!?... oye niña en verdad quieres estar con este payaso –dijo señalando a Glitch

Maddie: si, prefiero estar con en que unos monos sin cerebro que escaparon del zoo lógico –dijo

Chico2: oye!... no nos puedes decir así, y además no creo que seas su novia –dijo empezándose a reír.

Maddie: a que no –con esas palabras Maddie agarra a Glitch de la camiseta y lo jala hacia ella , logrando unir sus labios en un beso , dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

Cuando Maddie se separa de Glitch, él chico queda rojo como tomate y sorprendido en lo que hizo su amiga

Maddie: ahora si nos disculpa, nosotros nos vamos –dijo tomado la mano de su amigo y yéndose al aula.

En el camino al salón…

Glitch quedo atónico por el beso que le dio Maddie y aun más por decir que era su novia.

Glitch: Maddie, porque les dijiste que eras mi….. mi novia? –pregunto , sonrojado

Maddie: lo siento , no soportaba que se metieran con mi amigo , y lo dije para que dejaran de fastidiar , a y perdón por lo del beso –dijo sonroja

Glitch: de…de…descuida –dijo sonrojado y recordando lo del beso.

Maddie: Glitch , sabes que mejor entremos al aula –dijo

Glitch: si mejor entremos –con esas últimas palabras ambos entran al salón

Al entrar al aula ambos jóvenes fueron a sus asientos ,aunque Glitch se quedó pensando en lo sucedido , Maddie seguía pensando en como poder sacarle mas información sobre la DCI….

continuara...

* * *

tada espero que les gustara el cap , voy a tratar de actualisar no desesper

abrazos , besos de su dulce agemonio bye bye ;)...


	4. Chapter 4

La chica desconocida 4

**holis como prometi el cap 4 yeeeeey!**

**nota :Dance Central no me pertenese **

**que empiese la historia**

* * *

Anteriormente…

En el camino al salón…

Glitch quedo atónico por el beso que le dio Maddie y aun más por decir que era su novia.

Glitch: Maddie, porque les dijiste que eras mi….. mi novia? –pregunto , sonrojado

Maddie: lo siento , no soportaba que se metieran con mi amigo , y lo dije para que dejaran de fastidiar , a y perdón por lo del beso –dijo sonroja

Glitch: de…de…descuida –dijo sonrojado y recordando lo del beso.

Maddie: Glitch , sabes que mejor entremos al aula –dijo

Glitch: si mejor entremos –con esas últimas palabras ambos entran al salón

Al entrar al aula ambos jóvenes fueron a sus asientos ,aunque Glitch se quedó pensando en lo sucedido , Maddie seguía pensando en como poder sacarle mas información sobre la DCI….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aula …

Profesor: muy bien clase saque su cuaderno de matemáticas, hoy vamos a ver ecuaciones-dijo empezando a poner los ejercicios en la pisara

Todos los alumnos sacaron los cuadernos con fastidio y aburridos, mientras el profesor explicaba los ejercicios dos bolitas de papel le caen a Glitch en la cara.

Glitch: pero que!? –dijo enojado al sentir el golpe de las dos bolitas de papel.

Profesor: *mira en donde esta Glitch*algún problema jovencito –pregunto dirigiéndose en donde esta este

Glitch: ninguno solo que me tiraron algo –dijo

Profesor: está bien , hablare con usted después de clases antes que salga a recreo –dijo el profesor dirigirse al pizarrón

Glitch al oir eso se asustó _"que querrá el profesor?"_ se preguntó el , Maddie lo ve y se le acerca

Maddie: Glitch que ocurre? –pregunto ella notando lo asustado de su "amigo".

Glitch: nada ….. tan solo que el profesor quiere verme después de clases –dijo el bajando la cabeza

Maddie: vamos no puede ser tan malo que te allá pedido que lo vieras después de clases –dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Glitch: si lo es , soy un gran desastre en matemática –dijo aun con la cabeza agachada

El tiempo trascurrió, cuando suena el timbre del recreo, todos los chico y chicas salen del aula a excepción de Glitch y Maddie, el profesor se le acerca a Maddie y le pide que los dejen a solas , Maddie asiente antes de salir del aula le da un abrazo a Glitch y se va

Profesor: jovencito, vas mal en esta materia en las otras no, solo en matemática, creo que me toca ponerte a un tutor –dijo revisando la lista de los alumnos.

Glitch se empieza a poner nervioso porque nunca a tenido un tutor excepto Mo pues claro.

Profesor : aaa ya se a quien ,bueno jovencito ya regreso - dijo sonriendo y saliendo del aula

Cuando el profesor vuelve a entrar al aula , Glitch se sorprende que es maestro este con Maddie?

Profesor : bueno jovencito , la señorita Madeleine acepto ser su tutora, ya se pueden retirar los dos –dijo sonriendo

Glitch quedo perplejo su propia amiga que había conocido muy poco iba a ser su tutora

Al momento de salir del salón Glitch voltea a ver a Maddie

Glitch: o…o…oye Maddie po..po…porque aceptaste ser mi tutora? -dijo nervioso

Maddie: primero necesitas ayuda con matemáticas , y dos en donde estudiaba yo soy la que destaca mas en matemáticas –dijo sonriendo

Glitch no se atrevía en ver a Maddie a los ojos , hasta que esta le levanto el rostro para que la viera a los ojos

Maddie: si quieres puedes venir hoy a mi casa , claro si no tienes nada que hacer en la tarde? –pregunto nerviosa

Glitch se sonrojo y no sabia que responderle

Pensamiento de Glitch…..

Y ahora que lo bueno hoy no tengo que ir a la estación por que Mo le prometió ayudar a Taye con su proyecto , y jamás estuve con una tutora y menos con la chica que me gusta

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch…..

Glitch: si podre ir hoy a tu casa –dijo con las mejillas coloradas

Maddie: ok , y ten esto –dijo entregándole un papel , cuando Glitch abre el papel sale anotado la calle y la dirección en donde vive Maddie

Glitch: gra….gra…gracias –dijo sonrojado

Maddie: de nada , te veré halla –con esas palabras Maddie le da un beso en la mejilla a Glitch y se va.

Glitch se sonroja y estaba a punto de desmallarse , hasta que suena el timbre de entada al salón

Cuando ya termino la hora suena el de la salida , todos salen como un ganado ,Glitch observa que nadie no a salido y la empieza a buscar como loco.

Con Maddie….

Maddie estaba en el cuarto del conserje , llamando a su maestro

En el comunicador….

Xx: aaa, Maddie, que las noticias que traigo es de extrañar

Maddie: todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado –dijo

Xx: eso me alegra mi niña –dijo

Maddie: y además me ofrecí en ser la tutora de Glitch , tratare de sacarle información con cualquier método posible –dijo

Xx: hazlo , e intenta que no sospeche nada cambio y fuera.

Fin del comunicador…

Maddie salio del cuarto del conserje y empezó a buscar a Glitch ,hasta que sintió que alguien se tropieza con ella y caen al suelo, cuando Maddie ve quien es se alegra.

Maddie :creo que ahora es constumbre de encontrarnos asi? –dijo riendo

Glitch- si mucho –dijo riendo

Maddie: nos vamos ya –pregunta

Glitch: si vámonos –con eso dicho ambos parten para la casa de Maddie , sin que Glitch sospeche porque madi lo invito allá?

continuara...

* * *

mas tardar el viernes o sabado subo el cap 5

besos y abrazos bye bye


End file.
